Stuck
by Xsaku-uchihaX
Summary: Idea submitted by shit-suji: Eren's dick gets stuck inside Levi- one shot- also found on rivialle-heichou(.) tumblr


Thank you shit-suji for this wonderful ereri smut idea xD

Title: Colossal mistake

Rating: M/crack

A/N: Straight off smut and it's Eren dominating, cuz i like it kinky like that.

also on tagged/fanfic

A/N all the weird sexual puns are thought up by me…..during a period when i had no idea what i was thinking...

* * *

"So…do we start?" Eren asked timidly as he stared at the short male, unsure of how this whole 'sex' thing worked.

Giving a small sigh, Levi rolled his eyes. "Just follow what I do." He calmly explained as he threw off his shirt.

Gulping, Eren watched as heichou's abdominal muscles slightly twitch when he lifted the shirt over his head. This was actually happening. He was finally going to do the deed with no pants with heichou.

"Well?" Levi raised a brow as he motioned for Eren to also take off his shirt.

Looking down, Eren gave a small nod, slightly embarrassed by the fact that he had to be told twice. Grabbing the hem of his yellow-green shirt he swiftly pulled it off. Shivering when the chilly air touched his skin.

Seeing the boy's nervous expression not leave, Levi tugged off his pants and set himself down on the bed. Spreading his legs, he motioned for the boy to come. "I may be the commander in the squad, but just this once I'll let you command."

Nodding, Eren quickly discarded his pants and rushed over to the bed. Placing his knees on the edge, he crawled over to the shorter male. Once he had both hands planted by Levi's head, and was directly hovering above him, he stared down and gave another swallow.

Leaning down, he let his weight fall to his arms.

"Hurry up, brat." Levi muttered, as he reached a hand up and pulled Eren's face onto his. Their lips crashing in an awkward way.

After several shifts, they finally found their rhythm. Snaking one hand into Eren's hair, Levi felt the younger male insert his tongue in. Using his own, he rubbed against the organ evoking a small moan from the other male.

Trailing one hand down, Eren drew in tiny circular motions across Levi's chest. Smirking every time he felt a muscle flinch under his touch.

Groaning Levi arched his back up, letting his crotch graze against the other male's.

"Heichou more." Eren gasped as he pulled away from the kiss and nestled his face against Levi's neck.

Complying, Levi wrapped his legs around Eren's waist, and rotated his hips. Making sure that his crotch rubbed up against Eren.

"Aaa." Eren mewed as he felt the pressure and friction build up. This was far better than masturbation. Matching heichou's movement, he grinded back.

Wanting to explore more of Levi's body, Eren slightly parted his lips and let his teeth graze against the sensitive skin on his neck. Nibbling and sucking, he slowly trailed down Levi's neck and to his chest.

Briefly stopping his actions he glanced up and a devilish smirk spread across his face.

"Eren-" Levi broke off into a moan, when he felt the younger male flick one of his nipples.

"You like that don't you?" Eren smirked as he flicked the nub again, watching in satisfaction as Levi threw his head back in another groan.

Enjoying the power he held over the normally stoic male, Eren gently gripped the sensitive nub and rubbed.

"Mnh!"

Licking his lips, Eren brought his lips down to the nipple and sucked. Occasionally running his tongue against the top.

"God damn it, Eren." Levi groan again, this time his voice came out a bit hoarse.

Sucking slightly harder, he felt the older male's breathing slightly hitch. God, having this much control over Levi was just to addicting.

Not letting up on the nipple, Eren trailed his hand down to the hem of Levi's boxers. Sliding his hand in, he wrapped his hand around the semi erect dick. Giving it a few 'testing' jerks, he heard Levi's breathing get even more uneven.

Giving a cheeky grin at the panting older male, Eren started pumping the organ. Making sure to run his thumb across the tip every once in a while.

"Fuck." Levi gasped again, as he bucked his hips into Eren's hand. "Stop fucking teasing."

The grin on Eren's face grew as he released the penis, and lowered himself down. Tugging off the boxers, he watched as the organ straightened up. Wetting his lips, he lowered his head down and blew at the tip.

"Eren." Levi gritted, as he thrusted his hips up so that it bumped against Eren's lips. "St-top" he slightly stuttered when the younger male blew against his dick once more. "teasing."

"Or else what?" He gave another eat-shit grin.

Levi drew in a deep breath. This brat was testing his patience wasn't he? "Please…don't tease." He repeated.

"Of course Heichou!"

'Fucking brat'

Opening his mouth, Eren took in the top half of Levi's dick. Running his tongue around the shaft and occasionally licking the slit, he heard the older male give another groan. Grasping the bottom of the dick, he bobbed his head, while jerking him off at the same time.

"FUCK!" Levi growled as he grabbed a fist of Eren's hair. Bucking his hips up to match Eren's pace, he felt himself slowly lose his mind.

Not letting up on his speed, Eren groaned around the cock, sending small vibrations down it.

"God fucking hell, Eren." Levi moaned as he bucked his hips even more haphazardly. Feeling himself getting closer, he tightened his grip on Eren's hair, half certain that he was causing the boy pain.

"Come." Eren mumbled around the organ.

"FUCK!" Levi panted as his lower half stiffened before emptying his load into the younger male's mouth.

Swallowing as much as possible, Eren licked the corner of his mouth. "My turn!" He grinned as he pulled down his own boxers. Expected a blow job from the old male, he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Still trying to regain his breath, Levi forced himself up and got on all fours with his ass facing the younger boy. "You know that saying. 'Every sausage needs buns.'"

Eren blinked, confused by what Levi was proposing. "You want me to stick it in?"

Rolling his eyes, Levi nodded. "Do it before I change my mind."

"Ri-right." Eren nodded, as he grabbed the base of his dick, and positioned himself at the entrance. Slowly he lowered himself into the small hole, groaning as he felt the walls of the anus clench around him.

But something felt off.

"Mnh!" Levi groaned once he felt himself being filled. "Now start moving."

"I can't"

Turning around Levi raised a brow. "What?"

"It seems like my German sausage is stuck inside humanity's strongest."


End file.
